


I Can Make Another World for Us

by yourfavoritetsundre



Series: Duality Project [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Galra genes, Home, Lack of Communication, M/M, Moving In Together, Plans For The Future, Trouble In Paradise, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritetsundre/pseuds/yourfavoritetsundre
Summary: Keith isn't getting enough sleep, Lance is not comfortable with his family living so close, and the Blades are being weird. Meanwhile, Keith tries to figure out what he actually wants in a home.





	I Can Make Another World for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Lyrics at the end from "Renaissance" by Skin and Paolo Buonvino. 
> 
> I guess this would take place some time after You're So My Everyday?

Keith supposed it was because they were in the Garrison barracks, but moving in was certainly not all it was cracked up to be. 

 

There had been a lot of steps to get here. It started with the Garrison finding out about their relationship and being unable to do anything about it. And since they were spending most nights with each other anyway, they might as well consolidate into one room. Keith figured it would be easier to just move into Lance’s room - he had a bigger bed and Keith would be damned if he had to carry all of his boyfriends skincare and hair products across the building and up two floors. Not that there was as much of that as he thought there would be, or that it seemed like Lance owned much of anything else. 

 

Keith didn’t find out about it until later, but when Lance announced that Keith was moving in there had been a huge fight. Keith didn’t really know what it had been about, but Veronica had told him that Lance ended it by reminding the room he was an adult fighting in a war and had lost enough to know what he wanted. This was exaggerated by his metal leg clinking as he stomped out of the room. 

 

The McClains don’t dislike Keith. He’s expected to attend family dinners and help with the dishes after. He and Cosmo play with the kids to keep them out of the way. Marco and Rachel always drag him into their card games. So he knows the fight had nothing to do with him and more just the terrifying idea that the youngest son was old enough to want to live with someone else. 

 

And really, everything is fine, once they are sharing the space. Maybe because it’s just a room and not a whole apartment or house it’s a little easier. Maybe it’s because they’re not worrying about rent or bills. Maybe it’s because neither of them really own anything - which is honestly more concerning than fine. 

 

The problem really lies with the fact that...Keith has never really shared a bed with someone and he’s still figuring out how to do that. And he’s always been a light sleeper but now it’s kind of a serious issue with another body in the bed with him. A body that...well…Lance doesn’t sleep.

 

Keith had always wondered how Lance knew all these obscure and ancient pop-culture references. And now he’s realizing, it’s because Lance stays up late every night reading or watching videos on his tablet. And it’s not to avoid nightmares or anything, not to Keith’s knowledge. He just...can’t seem to get more than six hours of sleep. And he’d rather be up until one am than awake at four, especially since he wasn’t allowed to join Keith for training until he completed physical therapy. 

 

And he doesn’t mean to keep Keith up. He turns out the light and puts in his headphones. So Keith can doze off but...well the tablet is pretty bright. And Lance does move around more when he’s awake than when he’s asleep. And Keith is a light sleeper. 

 

And it’s fine, it is, and he’s not going to ask Lance to stop, because obviously Lance needs this. And until they have the time for therapy and to try to fix themselves, if Lance needs to sit up until one in the morning watching old movies to tire himself out then that’s what he has to do. He had never once stopped Keith from driving himself into the ground with his training regiment. 

 

It’s just that...Keith would like a full night of sleep without waking up repeatedly. 

 

Cohabitation had its benefits, though. The Garrison knew about their relationship, but they still had to be respectful and keep public affection to a minimum. And they were both so busy it was hard to find time to be alone, to even just sit in the same room and be. 

 

Or, being able to stumble home clutching at each other and trying to have sex but just being too drunk and giving up halfway through. Devolving into a mess of limbs and skin on the sheets, snickering and tossing exhausted insults at each other before finally passing out. 

 

Waking up because of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder. Because of the hand delicately running the length of his body, from rib cage to thigh. 

 

Keith groaned. “What time is it?” 

 

“Early.” comes the lazy reply, accompanied by another kiss. Pulpy, Keith thinks, though he doesn’t exactly know what a pulpy kiss means or if it’s a thing. Lance’s lips were doing it, though. “Late. Doesn’t matter. It’s our day off.” 

 

“Good.” He tried to swat the hand away. “Let me sleep.” 

 

“But babe, I want to pick up where we left off.” His lips were on his neck now, making Keith shiver. 

 

“We got like...three hours of sleep.” 

 

Lance’s mouth was on his jaw, and in spite of his protests Keith turned his head to meet his lips. Both of their mouths tasted like literal garbage, and part of Keith recoiled while the other pressed closer to the warm body behind him. His neck was painfully twisted to keep the kiss going even if it tasted gross and smelled worse. 

 

The things we do for love and biology really were disgusting. 

 

Lance pulled away to nuzzle into Keith’s shoulder instead, hand wandering to tease around Keith’s - 

 

Light flooded into the room as the door slid open and Lance swore while ripping a blanket over them to cover their nudity. 

 

“Uncle Lance! Wake up!” 

 

“Madre de Dios - Sylvio! We knock in this house!” 

 

“Abuela says to get up for breakfast!” Something tugged on the blankets and Lance and Keith fearfully clutched at them. “There’s pancakes!” 

 

“Tell Abuela we’re sleeping in.” Lance grumbled, moving his arm across Keith’s chest and pulling him closer. 

 

“She said if you don’t you have to drive her to the house later.” 

 

Keith groaned into his pillow. Lance was using the money the Garrison had given him to build a new house for his family in Cuba. It was a huge project, and taking longer than expected. Rubina was running out to the construction site once a week to check on the progress, and then spent her time visiting with old friends. All of her children dreaded being the one to drive her to the island and be trapped all afternoon. 

 

Lance told his nephew they’d be there for breakfast in a few minutes and he left, returning the room to darkness. 

 

“Why is your mother blackmailing us?” Keith asked. 

 

“She’s just being petty.” Lance sighed. “This is her way of saying she knows how drunk we got last night.” 

 

Lance isn’t groping him anymore, instead he’s nuzzling the back of Keith’s neck. His erection was still pressing against his back, but neither of them did anything about it. 

 

“That house better be finished soon.” Lance continued to grumble. “They don’t belong here.” 

 

“Do you want to go with them?” 

 

“What?” 

 

Keith turned over onto his back to look into his boyfriend’s face. “When the house is finished, do you want to move with them?” 

 

“We have a job to do here, fearless leader.” Lance reminded. “Since when am I the responsible one?” 

 

Lance, who had talked Keith into five rounds of shots on top of all the other drinks last night, was definitely not the responsible one. 

 

“We could make it work. If that was what you wanted.” 

 

Lance cupped his cheek. “You’re assuming you know what I want again.” 

 

“It would be easier for you to just tell me.” 

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” He kissed the corner of Keith’s mouth. “Mmmm...sweetheart, you taste awful.” 

 

“Back at you, love of my life.”

 

Lance patted his shoulder. “Come on, or we’ll be chopping onions for eternity with Signora Maria tonight.” 

 

They rolled out of bed and brushed their teeth hastily, dressing in loose work out clothes with the intention of falling back into bed later. Keith swallowed a couple of painkillers to dull the throbbing that was starting in the back of his head. Once Keith was sure his mouth no longer smelled like a sewer he gave Lance a proper kiss good morning. 

 

Still, as he slumps over his coffee and watches his boyfriend wince at every loud sound and shove greasy food into his mouth, he has to wonder what Lance does want. He had always assumed Lance would want to stick close to his family. Probably try to take them back into space if it came to that. 

 

But maybe it was about what Lance needed, not wanted. 

 

~*~

 

There were other side-effects of cohabitation. Ones that normal couples did not have to deal with. Probably. 

 

It took a while for Lance to notice it. Keith saw it all along and and found the whole thing mildly amusing but mostly mortifying. He’s not sure why he doesn’t want to explain it to Lance, other than the knowledge that these rules that the Blades are following don’t apply to them and so Keith can’t be bothered with it.

 

“They’re just being respectful.” Krolia told him again and again. 

 

It’s subtle, and if you didn’t know what to look for you wouldn’t see it. But none of the Galra would touch Lance. In fact, they kept a good two foot radius of him at all times. Krolia would get closer, maybe give him a high five on the odd occasion they were getting along. Lance still firmly believed Krolia hated him, and the lack of physical interaction reinforced that for him. 

 

Even the Alteans, with their knowledge, tried to keep a respectful distance. And Keith is far too embarrassed by the whole thing to bother correcting them. He did talk to Hunk about it, who met his eyes with a pitying look. 

 

“Just tell them it doesn’t matter.” he advised, but Keith isn’t sure. 

 

Besides, he’s enjoying the three seconds of shock that flashes across Kolivan’s usually stoic face when Lance accepts Hunk’s huge bear hugs or lays across Pidge’s lap to stop her from working. Lance is an affectionate being, he needs to touch people he cares about to reassure himself that they’re there. 

 

Lance does, eventually, start to notice. It’s probably Coran that tips him off, the sudden refrain from the fatherly hand on his shoulder. But what really tells him something is wrong is a joint training exercise with the Blade, and Lance is under strict orders to remain in his sniper tower with Rillun, a younger recruit. 

 

The exercise is over and Keith returns to the base of the tower to wait. Lance is jabbering excitedly to Rillun, praising her skills as a spotter. As Keith approaches, he watches Lance laugh at something Rillun says, elbowing her in the chest. The Galra’s eyes go wide in shock, stepping back as if Lance had hit him with a taser. Then she sees Keith, and literally turns and runs away. 

 

Great, Keith thinks, watching Lance frown in confusion. Here we go. 

 

Luckily, Keith is surrounded by the Holt siblings and a few other Blade members. Lance doesn’t bring attention to Rillun’s odd behavior. Instead he straightened up and grinned at the team, listening to some joke Matt is telling.

 

Lance doesn’t bring it up until they’re alone in the locker rooms, frowning as he stretches his prosthetic leg in front of him and smoothly rotating the ankle. If it wasn’t so painful for Keith to look at it would really be a thing of beauty. The elegant design of Altean tech, white metal bound by blue energy. Lance sometimes gets bored and draws on it, and today there are smudged remains of a blue butterfly at the top of his shin. 

 

“Why do none of the Blades come near me?” Lance asked. 

 

Keith didn’t answer, instead scratching under Cosmo’s chin. The wolf lazily closed its eyes and gave a huff of pleasure. 

 

“It’s just weird. Like I have cooties or something.” 

 

Keith could feel Lance’s gaze on him. He focused on Cosmo, half wishing for a freak teleportation accident. 

 

“Maybe you do have cooties.” Keith tried to joke. “Have you been hanging around James lately?” 

 

The joke falls flat, and Keith doesn’t even have to look up to see Lance’s raised eyebrow. He can practically feel it. 

 

“It’s probably nothing.” Keith says hastily. “Rillun’s pretty new. Kolivan said she was a little skittish.” 

 

“Really.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Cause we were getting along fine until you showed up.” 

 

“Maybe she felt less nervous during training.” 

 

“A new recruit. More nervous after a training exercise than during it.” 

 

“I mean, Pidge was there. She’s terrifying.” 

 

“You know, you do this really interesting thing when you lie, where you won’t look at me, and you dig your nails into your palms.” 

 

“No I don’t.” Keith said instantly, looking up at his boyfriend. Lance had finished dressing and was leaning on the lockers with his arms crossed. 

 

“I noticed it the other week when you told Allura you had no idea who ate the last cupcake.”

 

“I don’t do that.” Keith insisted, acutely aware of his nails digging into the palm of his hand. 

 

“Uh-huh.” Lance was scowling now. “I’m not stupid, you know.” 

 

“I never said that!” 

 

“Then don’t fucking treat me like it! Don’t act like...tell me what the hell is going on!” 

 

Keith groaned. “Lance, it’s just...don’t worry about it, okay? It has nothing to do with you.” 

 

“Really? Cause it really feels like it does!” 

 

The door opened and Shiro stuck his head in. “Everything alright?” 

 

“No!” Lance growled, turning and stomping towards him. 

 

“Lance!” Keith begged. “Come on, just - “

 

Lance spun around pointed a finger at him. “I swear to God, Keith, if you tell me to calm down, I will end you.” 

 

In the grand scheme of the universe Lance was not particularly frightening, even on his worst days. And Keith isn’t exactly sure why he’s so worked up or even which part is making him upset. Is it the fact that Keith won’t tell him? Or the perceived...injustice? Exclusion? God this had spiraled out of control. Keith had just wanted to avoid Lance having way too much fun with Galran mating and courting practices. 

 

Especially because all of it was just painfully awkward for Keith. Anything he did know he had learned from living with the Blades, and that was sketchy at best. At some point he had a brief conversation with Krolia, who was more than happy to stop talking when she realized these rules did not apply to her son. 

 

Lance seems to think he’s made his point, because he turns on his heel and pushes past Shiro. Keith groaned and buried his face in his hands, ignoring Cosmo licking his fingers. 

 

“Uhm...Keith?” 

 

“We’re fine.” Keith muttered. 

 

“Moving in stress?” 

 

Keith shook his head. “No. Just...Galra stuff. It’ll be fine. I just have to let him calm down.” 

 

“If you say so.” 

 

~*~

 

Lance is pretty determined to stay mad. Or at least make Keith feel sorry. He manages to avoid Keith all day and sits with Ryan Kinkade at dinner. After eating, he dragged Pidge off to play chess without even sparing Keith a glance. 

 

Keith is feeling pretty sorry, even if he’s pretty sure Lance still has no idea what’s actually going on. Still, he takes the cue and leaves him alone. He goes up to the roof sits alone, star gazing. He idly wonders if they’ll ever make it back out to space. He used to think he’d stay out there forever, occasionally even entertaining the idea of settling somewhere. With Lance. Instead of just...endless battles and missions and…

 

Keith still isn’t sure what he wants out of a home. 

 

Speaking of, he had to go back to the room. The place that didn’t even have a couch for him to sleep on if Lance was going to kick him out of bed for being terrible at communicating. And he was pretty sure his old room was no longer vacant. 

 

Resigned to possibly sleeping on the floor, Keith headed inside and to what was currently serving as a home. Lance wasn’t back yet, so Keith took his time getting ready for bed before sitting on top of the covers and leaning back against the wall. He doesn’t have to wait long for Lance to return, head down and just looking tired. Keith straightened up immediately. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Hey.” Lance slowly empties his pockets onto desk, then unbuttons his blue and white uniform shirt. 

 

“Come here?” Keith pleads, holding his hands out. “Please?” 

 

Lance looks over at him, and visibly crumples. He takes an offered hand and allows himself to be pulled onto the bed, letting Keith wrap arms around him and closing his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Keith mumbled into his hair. 

 

“They all treat me like I’m diseased.” Lance said miserably. “And then you wouldn’t tell me so I thought I did something again, like when I licked you, and - “ 

 

“Lance, it has very little to do with you.” Keith promised. “Hey, look at me. It’s not that they don’t like you, okay? They just...it’s a cultural difference. They’re trying to be respectful.”

 

Lance is still pouting, and Keith resigns himself to the reality that he’s going to be hearing furry jokes until the day he dies. Or Lance left him.

 

“Look, for full Galra...well, they have a really strong sense of smell.” Keith explained. “They don’t want to impose. On me.”

 

“What does that even mean?” 

 

“They don’t want to touch you because they worry that I would smell it on you and...get upset.” 

 

Lance looked confused. “So when I give Hunk a hug - “

 

“No!” Keith said quickly. “No, it’s not...it’s not like that. For me. For us. There’s a lot of...really weird courting rituals that just don’t apply to us. I don’t even know how most of it works. But they get really protective of their mates and...it can lead to bloodshed.” 

 

“And...I’m your mate.” 

 

Keith gritted his teeth. “To them, yes. To me, you’re my thick headed boyfriend.” 

 

“Awww, babe, don’t be like that.” Lance is smiling, finally, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “How long have we been mates?” 

 

Keith groaned. 

 

“Did you really think you could keep this from me forever? Come on, you owe me now.” 

 

“I don’t know.” Keith said miserably. “Kolivan and Acxa referred to you as my mate before we even got together. I’m not sure if they don’t differentiate or if they just don’t know how to translate it.”

 

“And you didn’t bother to tell them you don’t get any of those possessive urges?” 

 

“It’s complicated.” 

 

“What? You’re afraid you’ll lose your alpha status?” Lance snorted. 

 

“Wha - no. it’s just...saying I don’t get those urges isn’t completely true.” 

 

“Like when I was hurt?” Lance guessed. “Keith, you would have gotten angry if any of the team had gotten hurt.” 

 

“No.” Keith rested his hand on the fake leg. “It was more than that. I was so angry. At everything. I hadn’t felt like that in a long time. I just wanted to put blame on someone so that I could do something about it.” 

 

“Do you still feel like that?” 

 

“Sometimes.” 

 

Lance moved closer and slowly bullied him into laying down, tucking himself neatly into Keith’s arms and pressing their bodies together. Keith slid an arm under his open uniform and grasped at his soft cotton undershirt. 

 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Lance asked. “I thought there was something wrong with me.” 

 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Keith sighed, nuzzling his shoulder. “I just...didn’t want to freak you out, i guess.”

 

“Maybe I hang out with Coran too much, but this has been the most normal conversation I’ve had all day.” Lance paused. “What do I smell like?” 

 

“I told you, it doesn’t apply.” 

 

He could practically hear Lance rolling his eyes. “Fine, what  _ would  _ I smell like?” 

 

Keith takes a deep breath. There’s the faint undertones of sweat from his day, and the generic soap from their rations. If he were full Galra, he knew he’d smell small details like the alien pore cleaner Lance used and the candy he and Pidge ate during their chess games. All the family and friends he had hugged through his day, places he had been. 

 

“Home.” Keith told him. “I’m told you would smell like home.” 

 

~*~

 

Lance was surprisingly good about the whole idea that members of the Blade would not get within a few feet of him in fear of Keith ripping their throat out. He did, however, loudly tell everyone at breakfast that he was the Black Paladin’s  _ mate _ , and Keith would protect him, and they could all suck it. Keith didn’t think his face would ever stop being red. 

 

Other than the one outburst, he gives everyone their desired space and makes a few private jokes to Keith but otherwise he’s fine. He sits up until two in the morning on his tablet, sometimes correcting Keith’s reports and sometimes just dicking around. Keith is familiar with the way his face is lit by the orange screen, moisturizer giving him an odd waxy look. The sight weaves into his dreams. 

 

The house in Cuba is getting closer to finished, and Rubina is frantically buying furniture. Lance still hasn’t told Keith if they’re moving with his family, and it honestly makes Keith anxious. Keith had never...he always wanted a home but he never had one and never thought he’d get one. Lance always had one, he always wanted to go back to it.

 

Between the two of them, they own two sets of Paladin armor, one Blade of Mamora environmental suit, a handful of weapons, enough Garrison uniforms and work out clothes for the week, Lance’s surprisingly small selection of skin care items, a single Lion slipper, and the chipped yellow vase from the sunflowers Keith had found when Lance was in the med bay. Keith doesn’t know why it bothers him so much - he had lived like this since his father had died. The bare minimum, second hand at best, ready to pack up and be gone in fifteen minutes. So why is Lance accepting the same? 

 

Keith just wants to make sure Lance is happy. That he doesn’t smarten up and leave. They’re past the honeymoon stage and settling into a life together that isn’t boring or exciting but is just...them. And maybe it’s not enough. It’s nerve wracking. Keith knows the whole Galra mate thing is weird and his admission that he still feels uncontrollable rage when he thinks about Lance’s missing leg, along with his crippling inability to communicate and a million other things that Lance shouldn’t have to deal with. 

 

He hasn’t smartened up yet. Instead he’s sprawled on top of Keith, blissed out from sex and skin sticking to Keith’s. He smiled lazily and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. 

 

“What?” Keith huffed. 

 

“I don’t tell you how pretty you are enough.” 

 

“You spent fifteen minutes yesterday lecturing me about my chapped lips.” 

 

“Yeah, but they’re still pretty.” He reached up and gently pressed his thumb to Keith’s lower lip, then sighed and let his head drop onto his chest. “Mmm...I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

They’re silent for a moment, before Lance whispers, “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You seem...worried.” 

 

Keith frowned, which he knows does absolutely nothing to placate his boyfriend. 

 

“Is this the kind of conversation that I have to put clothes on for?” 

 

“I’d rather you never put clothes on.” Keith mumbled. 

 

“Your pathetic attempts at flirting will not distract me from the kicked puppy look in your eyes.” Lance gently traced the pink scar on his cheek. “I can’t make you feel better if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

“Do you want to move with your family?” 

 

Lance sighed and turned away. “So this is a clothes on kind of conversation.” 

 

“I’m being serious, Lance.” He locks his fingers around Lance’s back just in case he does try to get out of bed to put clothes on. “The house is going to be done soon and you need to decide what you want to do. It’s okay if you want to go with them.” 

 

“What makes you think I want to go with them?” 

 

“Aside from how much you missed them in space? And how you talked about them so much I felt like I had met them already?” 

 

Lance still isn’t looking at him, his cheek resting on Keith’s chest. He traced the lines of Keith’s arms. 

 

“I know you’re not...comfortable. Here.” 

 

That gets his attention. Lance sits up, breaking the ring of Keith’s arms and looking down at him in shock. “I’m very comfortable.” 

 

“Then why don’t you sleep?” 

 

“Probably because I’m not using enough energy in my day. I’m used to being active.” 

 

“Okay but...we don’t own anything.” 

 

Lance rose an eyebrow. 

 

“We’re living the way we did in space. We have...some clothes and a few weapons but nothing else.” 

 

“We have a cow.” Lance pointed out. 

 

“We don’t own a coffee table.” 

 

“So...you’re sad because you want to go out and buy a coffee table?” 

 

“I’m not sad, I just...this isn’t a home, Lance. If moving to Cuba with your family will give you that, then - “ 

 

“Babe. Stop.” Lance closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and smiled slightly. “You’re very sweet. But I don’t want to go with them.” 

 

Keith gaped at him. “Why not?” 

 

“I just...they’re a lot. You have no idea the questions they ask about you. It’s like they have to know every detail of our relationship.”

 

“They never say anything to me.” 

 

“Yeah, cause they have some sort of social courtesy, and you scare them.” Lance grumbled. “Between them and the weird Galra stuff and the Garrison acting like it can control every bit of us I just...I want a space that’s ours, you know? When we do move to an actual home with like a kitchen and a coffee table and everything, I don’t want anyone’s prying eyes, you know?” 

 

“Yeah.” Keith said softly. “I...I know. I just want to make sure you’re happy.” 

 

Lance leaned down and threaded his fingers through his hair. “I am happy. I have you. The big house in the mountains can wait.” 

 

“Mountains, huh?” Keith smiled, closing his eyes and leaning into his touch. 

 

“I figured you’d want somewhere secluded. Be mountain men. Or like a forest.”

 

“You don’t want to live on the beach?” 

 

“I do, but I don’t want to date a lobster. We can find a forest that’s close to a beach. What else do you want in our house?” 

 

Keith sighed. “Big windows. Or a sky light. So we can see the stars.” 

 

“Parking spots for your motorcycles?” 

 

“Mmm. Lots of bedrooms for when people visit.” Keith wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him close. “You deserve everything.” 

 

“I’ll accept nothing less.” Soft lips pressed against his. “I love you.” 

 

~*~

 

That night, Keith slept better than he could remember in a very long time. He may have woken up a few times, but there was no eerie orange light. Just darkness that pulled him back under. 

 

When his alarm went off, it was still dark and there was a light pressure over his eyes. He could hear Lance groaning, feel him burrowing deeper into the blankets next to him, and Cosmo laying across their feet. But he couldn’t see anything. He fumbled with the silky fabric covering his eyes and ripped it up over his head. He frowned when he realized he was holding Lance’s pink sleep mask. 

 

He rolled over and shook Lance’s shoulder. “Lance, Lance! Get up!”

 

“Jesus Christ, what?” he whined, rubbing his eyes. 

 

Keith held up the mask. “Why am I wearing this?” 

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Well, you’ve been having trouble sleeping, haven’t you?” 

 

“I mean, yeah, but - “

 

“The light from my tablet wakes you up. You should have just told me.” Lance rolled over and closed his eyes. “You’re gonna be late for training.” 

 

Keith stared at him for a moment, then drags him back onto his back. 

 

“Wha - Keith!” 

 

Keith is too busy assaulting his lips, suddenly not giving a damn about his training schedule or whatever was on his agenda for the day. Lance was honestly too good to him, and Keith would gladly spend the rest of his life making sure he never realized it and left. With or without a coffee table.

 

**_I know the whispers they hurt sometimes_ **

**_They swell and fracture my vital light_ **

**_But can't you see the sanity in my epiphany_ **

**_Let me cure these blackened hearts_ **

 

**_Let me show you one last time_ **

**_Let me show you one last sign_ **

**_You can find it_ **

**_I can say that I can change the world_ **

**_But if you let me_ **

**_I can make another world for us_ **

 

**_Let me suffer all for you_ **

**_Make this vision all brand new_ **

**_We can fight them_ **

**_I can say that I can win it all_ **

**_Come with me and I will make my worst untold_ **

**_Let me do this_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this one was good or not. I just kind of dumped a bunch of ideas together that all had to do with what we expect out of homes and relationships after a certain amount of time. 
> 
> The next one will be all about the Garrison's approach to their relationship, why they kept it quiet for so long, and the stress it puts on them once they are out. It'll have a bit to do with Shadam. And James will be there. It'll be fun. I'm saving the adoption fic for last because I'm not sure if it'll be another one-shot or if I want to do three stages of the story from three points of view. Though I don't know when I'll find the time. 
> 
> Everyone excited for S8? Yay! I'll have some control over my life again. Maybe.


End file.
